


看小教授如何QJ大反派

by Sher_LCRB



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_LCRB/pseuds/Sher_LCRB
Summary: * The professor and Magneto meet in private every six months.* Just as a friend, not an enemy.* Usually they will chat and play chess.* But the professor is not satisfied.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	看小教授如何QJ大反派

——喂？Charles？  
——嗯…唔…是的，Erik。你能到小屋里来吗？  
——怎么了吗？明天我们要见面，我得交代好各项事宜。  
——But…Erik…  
——…Ok，Ok . Fine，I’ll be there.

————————————————

Erik拨开地上胡乱长着的荆棘，在那后面，Xavier家长期未经使用的林中小屋里正透出暖黄色的光，像是绿色的海浪中忽隐忽现的指明灯。

‘从某种意义上来说，的确是的。’Erik在心中默默想着，敲响了年代久远的木门。

迎接他的是Charles永恒不变的微笑。Erik弯下腰给了Charles一个拥抱，他克制着让自己松手离开那微暖又软糯的身体，然后推着轮椅进了屋。

“My friend，你想要杯茶吗？”Charles眨着忽闪的蓝眼睛友好的问道。“好的，谢谢。”Charles点点头，驱动着轮椅进了厨房。Erik转过身看到了小几上的棋盘，眼中带上了回忆的暖流。他轻声走过去坐下，摆弄着上次未完成的棋局，一步步地描绘着Charles走过的痕迹，丝毫没有注意到Charles的靠近。

“你在思考怎样对付我吗？我亲爱的朋友。”Charles的声音突兀的撞进了Erik的耳膜，他抬头看向Charles，微微笑着“你吓到我了，Charles，不过，是的。”Charles将茶杯递给他，来到他的对面“外面一定很冷，先喝点茶暖暖胃吧。”Erik不疑有他，点点头喝了一口，在昏迷的前一秒他只看到了Charles令人安心的笑容和天花板上明亮的灯光。

然而虹膜中的灯光越来越亮，迫使Erik睁开了眼，首先入目的，却是一扇掩着轻纱的窗户。他眨眨眼，想让混沌的脑子稍微转动一下，然后他想起了一切。

‘我一定是在做梦。’他这样想到。

然而当他想要摆正一下脖子时，身体的知觉才传进浆糊般的大脑。

‘哦，好极了。’他不知道现在哪一件事更诡异。

选项A . 他的朋友给他下药，然后把他绑在椅子上。

选项B . 他的朋友裸着坐在他身上。

‘Well.’ Erik想 ‘还有什么梦会比这个更加不切实际了呢？’ “不，你并没有，My friend.”Charles点着头，像是在告诉他这的确是真的。

‘难道这不是Charles？他遇上了比他更为强大的敌人？’ “而且我是真的Charles。”Charles的眼睛闪着光，真诚的看着自己的老朋友。

长久的沉默中，Erik仰着头尽量不看向他朋友赤裸的身体，以避免引起某些较原始性的东西，比如说欲望。但那白花花的肉真是该死的可爱！这真是太犯规了！

Charles决定打破这阵无趣的沉默，于是他一脸纯良地问道：“我亲爱的朋友Erik，你晨勃了吗？”“什么？”下一秒，Charles的手就贴上了Erik的阴茎。本就微微抬头的东西在敏感的清晨经不起这样直接的刺激，特别是对Erik这种通常选择忽视它的人来说。很快，完全饱胀的阴茎就贴上了他的小腹。“Erik，这真是…有点大。”Charles瞪着他湛蓝色水晶般纯净的眼睛，死死盯着手中深红色粗大的欲望。这幅场景从视觉上带给了他巨大的快感，Charles靠得太近了，使得他不由自主地把后者纠结抿紧的艳红嘴唇与他手中的事物联系在一起，在脑海里形成一幅淫靡的画面。

也许是终于放弃了坚持，Erik的视线从Charles的嘴唇向下滑向了他的裸体。白嫩嫩的胸膛和大腿只让他想留下自己的印记。Charles突然停下了撸动的手，扭过腰，从一旁的小桌上拿了一管早已准备好的润滑油。他挤了一些在手指上，在Erik看不见的地方探入了洞口。

Charles皱着眉，按压着肠壁，慢慢地深入。红潮爬上了他的脸，嘴唇被咬得通红。Erik看着面前情动的Charles，汗珠从他的额角留下来，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，唯一的念头就是把Charles吻到窒息。

幸好我们的小教授并没有让Erik等太久。Charles把手抽出来，在他身上缓缓磨蹭着挪动到了他的阴茎上面，慢慢坐了下去。一开始Erik的大尺寸让他有点吃不消——毕竟手指跟那东西可不是一个规格的——进程十分缓慢。像是过了一整个人类演变过程那样漫长，他的臀肉终于碰到了Erik的大腿。Charles将头垂得低低的，两人都看不到对方的神情，接着，他双手撑在Erik的肩上，借力动了起来。诱人的闷哼在房中盘绕着，像是觉得刺激还不够，Charles凑近Erik，在他的耳边呼出一口灼热的气息，叹气似的断断续续地说道：“嗯…舒服吗？Erik？回答啊…我。”Erik无暇回复他，他闭着眼隐忍的表情满足了Charles不为人知的恶趣味。后者轻笑着，情色的舔吻落在Erik的耳廓上，据说那是男人共同的敏感点。

事实上，就算Charles算计得再好，有些条件也是从一开始就不充足的，比如说，他的腿。Charles虽然在被绑住的Erik身上自顾自的动得十分勤快，但他无知觉的双腿并不允许他这样长时间的动作，没过一会，他就无力地坐在Erik的大腿上喘气了。正当他沮丧地撇着嘴，眼里沾满泪水时，Erik的双手握住了他略有肉感的小腰。Charles抬头诧异的看着Erik，带满了水汽的蓝眸就像是被雨水润泽过的蓝天，后者一度以为自己深陷其中，不可自拔。

‘本来也没想过要拔出来。’他恶意地想着。

Charles愣愣的看着Erik，而他不知道此时的自己在Erik眼中多么诱人。Erik一边凑过去温柔地吻过Charles的眼睛，吻掉里面蓄积的生理泪水，一边握紧他的腰，狠狠的动起来。“啊！”Charles惊叫起来，跟他之前缓慢的动作完全不一样，Erik像是要捅穿他一样的用力进入，一下比一下用力地顶弄着，粗鲁的碾过内壁，冲撞上了特定的那一点。“啊哈…Erik…慢…慢点…啊…”Erik揽起Charles无力的双腿，用与身下截然不同的轻柔力道，温柔地环上自己的双腿。

激烈的节奏刺激着Charles又重新流下泪水，Erik就一次次不断的吻掉那些晶莹的水珠，吻上他红润的嘴唇，吞掉了婉转的呻吟。

Erik突然站起身，Charles整个人只能挂在他的身上，这让身下的凶器进得更深。Erik走向一旁的长沙发，温柔地把小教授放在沙发上，又轻柔的吻了他的额头，然后强硬地覆上他的身体，再次大力地挺动起来，大开大合的动作都使冲击力落在那一点上。

Charles仰着头，承受不住的半眯着眼，大张着嘴发出意义不明的不成形的呜咽。Erik低下头，在他身上印上一个个红紫色的吻痕，脖子、胸口、小腹、大腿内侧占据了他的全身。胸前红色的朱缨像熟透了的半透明果实，缀在牛奶般的身上，艳红肿胀的嘴唇阻止不了唾液的倾流，染湿了身下的布料，迷蒙的双眼像是已经沉沦在了情欲的世界里，像深蓝的大海，翻腾着噬人的欲望，迷茫的没有焦距。

突然Charles内里一阵紧缩，Erik伸手握住他的欲望，阻止他的高潮。“No，No…Erik…Please…No…”Charles狂乱的摇着头，双手攀上Erik的后背，整个人贴近他的身体，讨好地舔吻着他的嘴角。“Together。”Erik喘着气，在他的耳边嘀咕了一句，更加用力地抽动起来。Charles在他身下扭动着，妄图逃避他的钳制。最后Erik射出来的时候，Charles连声音都发不出来了。

Erik抽出来，看着面前晕过去的Charles，不自觉地勾起了一个温暖的笑容。


End file.
